Various types of wearable baby carriers that are configured to enable a person to wear the carriers comfortably and safely carry a baby therein are known. Among the various types of wearable baby carriers are front and back carriers comprising a sear or “pouch” for holding the baby on the chest or back of a person wearing the carrier, and an arrangement of straps and/or belts attached to the pouch for securing the pouch to the wearer. Typically the straps and/or belts comprise shoulder straps that are looped over the wearer's shoulder and a belt strap that is buckled around the wearer's waist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,857 describes a backpack type baby carrier. U.S. Pat. No. D509,056 shows a frontpack baby carrier.
Sling baby carriers usually comprise a “bandolier” sling of material that is slung over a shoulder to form a “hammock” into which a baby may be placed to be held on the wearer's chest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,887 describes a sling baby carrier having a set of rings through which an end of the sling is looped so that its length is adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,396 describes a sling baby carrier formed with a seat region and a cord for securing a baby in the seat.